Apotheosis
by Valasania the Pale
Summary: Hermione has desired the Potter twins for years, and is now ready to claim what they've withheld from her ever since they found out. Hypnosis by induction, massage, and Fem!Harry.
1. Rose

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series, nor do I profit by this work. I simply seek to enjoy the universe by re-imagining it in my own way.** **In addition, I'd just like to remind you all that this is a work of fiction, and that all scenes contained herein ought to be treated as such. Always gain partner consent before engaging in intercourse.**

* * *

Hermione smiled as Rose Potter, one of her two closest friends, casually stripped down to her undergarments before her. The woman's black hair – untouched by the recurring curse of the Potters that left many of their family's hair eternally messy – fell in a neat waterfall of midnight down between her pale shoulder blades, caressing the cool skin there with the featherlight touch that only hair well cared-for could manage.

What remained after she stepped out of her shorts made Hermione tingle in the most delightful places. Black panties and bra against her skin contrasted so well it was as if the she had woven the fabric out of the night sky, though neither were the kind of cut that would suggest anything naughty or sensual. They were simple; Hermione simply felt that the rest of the ravenette's body made up for the fact. Rose had curves that blended lithe and feminine in the most perfect way – that of a dancer and a duelist, dangerous and beautiful.

Hermione's hands twitched with the knowledge that she would soon be allowed the most intimate of touches with her friend; Rose had asked her to give her a massage. It was the kind of offer that, even if Hermione had no plans to take advantage of the situation, she would be trembling with excitement for the easy opportunity to get up and close with her.

"If you're done staring," Rose commented, one dark eyebrow raised playfully, "then I'd like my massage now. Dueling practice was brutal today."

She laid down on the table Hermione had borrowed from her mom – who flitted back and forth between her job as a dentist and as a masseuse – and squirmed, making herself comfortable on the cool leather.

Rose knew Hermione was attracted to her. She knew that Hermione was also attracted to her sister, Jasmine, who was also Hermione's best friend. The pair had taken to teasing Hermione for her infatuation ever since they'd discovered it during their late Hogwarts years. It made Hermione even more eager for this activity; she'd finally get what she'd been craving for years by the day's end.

The brunette plucked a pair of headphones from a short table, plugging it into her music player she'd already preset for the occasion. "Put these on, Rose. They'll help you relax."

She took them from Hermione and set them around her ears. A simply sticking charm applied directly to the earphones kept them from sliding off when Rose rested her face in the depression of the table made for it. Hermione clicked play and smiled triumphantly as a tiny trickle of sound made its way past the sound-dampening headphones, too dampened to affect her like she knew it would Rose.

Rose tried to force her body to loosen up as she prepared for Hermione to work her magic on her protesting muscles. The day had been brutal by normal standards – Jasmine and Neville hadn't gone easily on her, and their combined efforts had seen her black and blue in several places before she'd used copious amounts of bruise-removal potion. She'd given as good as she'd got – Neville had a distinct limp from a particularly well-placed bludgeoning hex (he'd retaliated with a string of cutting curses when he realized that she had deliberately sent it just a few inches _left_ of his delicate bits) and Jasmine had screeched furiously when Rose had severed two feet of her own luscious black hair from her head with one curse, before flinging some of the most vicious curses she could use at her giggling sister.

She groaned as she felt cool oil drip slowly onto the small of her back, the slick feeling delightful on the stiffening muscles. Hermione's hands – well trained by her mother from childhood – soon joined the oil, smoothly rubbing it into her skin and beginning to work some of the onerous knots out of her. The music Hermione had selected softly played through Rose's awareness as she let herself be swept away by the sweet sensations, broken only by the occasional recalcitrant knot that the brunette had to mercilessly work out.

Rose drifted. The music was slow and natural, matching Hermione's deliberate pace with its own rhythm until the ravenette's mind was lost to the bliss of just letting go for a little while. It was like floating on a cloud, far above her body while she watched from above as her friend caressed her body with reverence that made her flush on the inside. When Hermione moved up her back, between her shoulders, Rose only hummed permission as she asked whether she could unclasp her bra. She didn't want to get oil all over it.

Hermione's gut bloomed with the intoxicating feeling of triumph as Rose relaxed into her ministrations. While her massage was entirely normal – indeed, her mother had taught her how to reduce even the stiffest muscles into a pleasant pudding – the music she had chosen for her friend was of its own special variety; designed to lure the listener into a state of intense relaxation. Even though she'd hardly been listening for more than a minute, Hermione knew that her friend likely wasn't capable of forming any sort of rational thought right then. She could do whatever she wanted without worrying about her friend withdrawing into the teasing, enticing persona she and her sister had developed just for her.

But she knew it wasn't yet time to indulge in the vulnerable beauty that was currently purring quietly at her touch. As she unlatched the clasp of dark fabric that marred the beautiful pale skin of Rose's back, Hermione allowed herself one longing caress of the unbelievably smooth skin of Rose's shoulder before she delved back into her work. She chased down the kinks that kept Rose from fully succumbing to the blissful relaxation Hermione intended for her; she coated her skin with cool oil until it shone like pristine porcelain, even as the ravenette moaned quietly as she dripped even more on her.

Rose was in heaven as Hermione worked out the last knot in her shoulders, the feeling of utter relaxation that permeated her body as her divine fingers finally left her skin leaving her boneless and floating on a cloud of the softest, smoothest cotton. Rose couldn't have protested if she wanted to as Hermione slipped her panties down her legs; she couldn't even open her eyes as her mind drifted with the beguiling melody of the music. She couldn't think, and as her body melted further as Hermione began massaging her feet Rose felt like a precious vessel being attended by a loving, devoted acolyte, empty of all thought and intention but cherished and cared for with utmost attention.

Hermione's touch lingered over the curve of Rose's upper thighs, delighting in the sight of skin she seldom saw in the light of day. When she finally dripped oil over the luscious curve of Rose's ass, she reveled in the touch even as the warm glow in her stomach – already spread to her core so that she was aware of the silk of her panties as it rubbed her – as Rose lay still, completely docile under Hermione's ministrations.

When she had finished – a process that took Hermione several minutes longer than was probably necessary as she ensured that the muscles in Rose's ass were truly relaxed beyond a shadow of doubt – Hermione felt yet another wave of triumph as Rose obediently turned over on her front at her request despite her shameless nudity.

Rose didn't even register her lack of clothing. The music caressed her vacant thoughts so that everything else seemed of trivial concern. What did she care if Hermione saw her naked? She'd seen it dozens of times during their years as dorm-mates. As cool oil dripped below her collarbone, Rose sighed in pleasure as those warm hands began their work once again, reducing her body to a purring jelly.

Hermione tried not to look away from where her hands worked. She knew the temptation to take one of Rose's nipples – a gorgeous, perfect pink to match her name – in her mouth would be too enticing a prospect if she were to look at them too long. She knew that if she stared longer at the perfectly smooth, hairless mound between the ravenette's legs, it would be too much to resist sampling the undoubtedly mouth-watering feast she would find. It didn't matter that Rose would certainly not protest – Hermione knew from one look at the utterly tranquil look on her face, her friend would not protest if she decided to test her collection of sex-toys on her even should she use some of the more questionable of the lot. What mattered was that she finished this ritual – and it had become a ritual for her as she worshipped her friend's body – and completed her plan to lift the platonic veil that separated them.

Soon she ran out of luscious skin to work with, and Hermione finally allowed herself to stroke the curvy flesh of Rose's breasts, trailing fingers over the pert, firm flesh and coating it in the sweetly scented oil until they gleamed in the dim light like the rest of Rose's body. There was little muscle needing loosening in the delectable orbs for Hermione to tend to; she was simply indulging in a personal longing to take the edge off the mouthwatering sight of Rose's gleaming nudity.

Rose sightlessly stared ahead of her with lidded eyes, her mouth slightly open as she crooned her pleasure in quiet tones, unable to verbalize any sort of expression but simply allowing the animal part of her mind that reveled in the electrifying touch to vent its ecstasy to the quiet room. As Hermione's hands drifted lower, massaging the taught muscles of Rose's belly, the ravenette's eyes fell completely shut as the music filled her empty mind with the softest of whispers. Rose found herself listening acutely to the whispers. She found herself agreeing with their every instruction.

As Hermione's nimble fingers finally reached the upper reaches of Rose's delta – now glistening with the evidence of her arousal – Rose opened her legs to allow the brunette better access. She couldn't help but want to do anything in her power to service Hermione. She had brought Rose to this wonderful state of relaxation. She had given Rose the music that caressed and lovingly reshaped her mind. She knew without reservation that there was not a thing in the world she would deny Hermione, including whatever misplaced modesty that had convinced her to conceal her treasures from the beautiful academic. It felt so good to desire Hermione; to want to serve and devote herself to her, like snuggling under a soft, toasty blanket on a frigid winters day.

Hermione couldn't help but croon as she looked at Rose's face, so peaceful and rapturous as her music developed the devotion her friend would feel for her from this day on. The ravenette, so entrapped in her web of relaxation and subliminal instructions, couldn't escape if she wanted to. Her vulnerable mind was now being molded by the relentless rhythm of Hermione's music, enlightening her to the truths that would become pillars to her understanding of the world.

Her touch on Rose's dewy nether lips sent warm blooms through both women, Hermione's core burning with desire as she abandoned all pretense of the massage and simply allowed herself to play and toy with the tender flesh under her fingers, while Rose mewled like a kitten, body shivering as if to squirm with the pleasurable feelings but so utterly entranced that her muscles would not obey her desire. Her vacant thoughts knew only the glorious music – the teacher and guide to true nirvana and happiness – and Hermione's touch on her body.

Hermione knew that it was time. "Rose," she said firmly, her voice quivering with uncontained glee, "you will submit to my commands."

The glistening woman sighed happily as her words sank into her consciousness, settling into her being with all the authority of God himself. "I will, Hermione," Rose said in a monotone, her blissful expression at odds with the dearth of expression she could impart in her voice.

"Sit up," Hermione ordered, stepping back to allow Rose some space and withdrawing her fingers from the woman's sex disappointedly.

The woman dutifully obeyed, sitting erectly with her hands folded in her lap and face looking ahead, void of expression with eyes unnaturally wide. The headphones stayed firmly attached to her head, still feeding her receptive mind an endlessly repeating mantra of obedience and happiness. Hermione smiled and removed the headphones, feeling another bloom of triumph as Rose's condition remained unchanged.

She didn't need the headphones any more to hear the music. It was a part of her, eternally caressing her thoughts and reminding her of her true purpose in life.

Without the large object on her head, Rose's hair fell unrestricted down her back and over her shoulders, blackest ebony tresses against her gleaming ivory skin making Hermione involuntarily whimper with need. She reached out with a sudden blazing craving for Rose's skin and body, hands touching and stroking and kneading flesh as Rose mewled and whined under her touch, needing Hermione as much as the brunette needed her as the music in her soul demanded she please her mistress in every way she could.

Oil stained Hermione's clothes as they coupled on the leather massage bench. Rose ground her pelvis on Hermione's as the brunette wrapped her arms around Rose, hands hungrily rubbing her achingly soft and smooth back, fingers tracing up Rose's spine making the ravenette gasp and arch into Hermione, eyes wide with incomprehensible pleasure.

Rose was unable to voice her pleasure, her thoughts so completely consumed by animal desire and the touch of bliss that was Hermione's song that she could only vocalize with visceral cries and whimpers. Hermione made up for Rose's lack of speech by whispering sweet commands of pleasure and instruction to her friend and servant, her lips gleaming with oil and nectar collected from Rose's convulsing body as she sobbed with her orgasmic release.

A whispered command sent Rose staggering to the nearby couch, still trembling with pleasurable convulsions so that her flesh quivered and jiggled in ways that made Hermione's nether regions drool wantonly.

As Rose spread herself on the couch, seductive as a demoness and yet as innocent as a newborn kitten as her eyes, innocent of anything save for unblemished subservience, juxtaposed the lewd spread of her limbs and body on the soft surface. She was gorgeous, and Hermione burned for her as she dumbly struggled with clothes that had suddenly become onerous and restricting.

The brunette pounced on her friend as soon as she wrestled the last article from her flesh, the slick union of their bodies a blissful tribute to their newly-depraved bond. Hot flesh slid against slippery, luscious skin as lips and tongues tangled and consumed each other in a desperate race to nirvana.

When Rose came, it was at Hermione's panting, heated command. The ravenette came apart with a high pitched keen, eyes wide and unseeing of the world outside of the flushed visage of her mistress and goddess. Rose thrashed against Hermione's body, her release so violent and all-consuming that even the music ceased in her mind and even the vacancy of her mind was forgotten as she consecrated herself on the altar of her mistress's body.

Hermione came apart as she watched Rose so completely give herself to her, all of her fantasies and desires coming to fruition in one sweet moment of apotheosis.

They languished on the high of their activities for several minutes, a tangled mess of limbs and gleaming skin breathing softly in the silence of the room, sweet kisses and cat-like tasting of salty skin becoming their only activity as they recovered.

Rose cooed happily as Hermione praised her, her wide eyes filled with utter joy as the brunette's words filled her with warmth unmatched by anything else. Hermione's last command, though, finally made a change in the soft vacancy of Rose's thoughts.

"Rose, come back to me. Come out of the trance," Hermione said quietly into the crook of her friend's neck.

Sentience came back to Rose in a soothing rush, the empty vessel of her mind filling with thought like a soothing stream of warm water. She felt full and languid and smiled blissfully as her thoughts reconciled with her new purpose in life.

Rose snuggled closer to Hermione, who sighed in relief as she realized her dubious induction of her friend wouldn't come to backfire on her.

Into Hermione's hair, Rose asked quietly, "When will you take Jasmine?"

Hermione considered the question. "Will you help me?"

"Of course, Hermione."

"Soon."

* * *

 **Hmm. Another story to begin! This one was very fun to write - I love induction stories in a way that very few other erotica genres can inspire in me. There's something so insidiously delectable about hypnosis and the reshaping of an entrapped mind that really tickles the sweet spot in me. I hope you enjoy this, and please stay tuned for the next chapter!**

 **Please also leave reviews, as they give me the inspiration and drive to write faster. I've been on hiatus for a while, but it's summer now and I have the time to devote to writing like I haven't in a while!**

 **-Valasania the Pale**


	2. Jasmine

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. All rights go to JK Rowling.** **In addition, I'd just like to remind you all that this is a work of fiction, and that all scenes contained herein ought to be treated as such. Always gain partner consent before engaging in intercourse.**

 **X_0_X**

"And you found this all on the internet?" Rose asked, genuine curiosity on her face as she stroked Hermione's hair. The two were cuddling in front of the television – an invention Rose had been ignorant of for the vast majority of her life before the brunette had given her and her sisters an enlightening crash course on muggle life. The internet had featured heavily in that discussion.

"Yes, it's all there. You can find nearly anything online if you look hard enough," Hermione explained.

"But an induction tape? Seems dodgy to me. What if they played one while you were looking it up and you became a slave or something?"

Hermione smiled, amused at Rose's clear agitation over the matter. Ironic, considering that's exactly what she'd done to her – but that hardly mattered now.

"Then I suppose we wouldn't be having this conversation," Hermione said. "Anyways, the one I used on you was cut up into a bunch of different pieces for convenience. I took out most of the subliminal messages that would have made you into some kind of drone and added in my own."

"Thank god for that," Rose muttered, clutching the brunette closer. "What other parts does it have? I don't think Jasmine will want a massage – she's not all that comfortable getting all touchy-feely with people."

Hermione already knew that – it had been one of the first things that she'd learned upon meeting the twins. Luckily, she'd already planned for the event.

"Well," she began, smiling deviously. "like I said, the tape has multiple parts. If we can get her to watch the visual, it'll work even better than the music did on you. We just have to turn the tape off in the middle, since the physical copy can't get spliced up like I can with my music player."

Squirming in her arms, Rose exclaimed, "I can't wait to do this! It was so lovely just letting go, Hermione. I want Jasmine to know how it feels!"

"Soon," Hermione grinned, throwing her leg over the ravenette's, straddling her. "better things to do right now, while she's out running around."

Rose grinned back, and all thoughts of Jasmine's induction were lost in the throes of ecstasy.

X_0_X

Jasmine sat down with a huff on the couch, limbs sighing with relief as they were granted a respite from the day's labors. Her schedule for the day was packed – the inevitable result of her having too much energy and not enough time in the day to get rid of it all. She woke, showered, ate, and departed for work before getting home mid-afternoon to spend the next several hours exercising her body into a haze of exertion so that, when darkness fell, she could close her eyes and actually sleep.

When she missed out on her exercise, her nights would be spent staring at the ceiling, thinking; waiting for sleep to overtake her senses and deliver her to the next day. Then the next day would be filled with fatigue, beginning a hateful cycle that resulted in her crashing miserably on the weekend.

She didn't appreciate much of anything that interrupted her schedule, but there were exceptions.

Very few exceptions, like her sisters, her friends, and the occasional fun excursion for the sake of her sanity.

Today, however, nothing had broken the carefully planned monotony and she was now plenty prepared for some pleasant bedrest after her dinner finally finished heating up.

Her best friend, Hermione, had loaned her a tape she said that Jasmine might enjoy watching. Supposedly, it was good for watching just before sleep; to help with insomnia or some such. Jasmine had tried several iterations of music and visual images to help her problem, but in the end, she often just had too much energy not to burn off and didn't bother.

The screen flickered to life, revealing the soothing image of some far-off vale, untouched by humans and beautiful to behold. Trees covered the area like a carpet, winds sweeping through the vale and shifting the tree tops around, creating patters of movement that drew the eye and made one marvel at the natural wonder of the world.

Jasmine sighed. Boring.

She could at least enjoy the music. She and her sisters all enjoyed music that followed a more soothing direction – none of the heavy and loud noise that some of their friends favored. She glanced over to the kitchen to see that there was ten minutes to go on the oven's pre-heat setting, and shifted on the couch for a more comfortable position. No point in finding something different if she would have to interrupt herself. She'd just watch the tape.

She watched the wind bend the trees more, idly noting patterns as they appeared in the scenery while she enjoyed the melody that graced her ears. Sometimes, a few would stick out. A perfectly straight line that made her squint to make sure her eyes hadn't fooled her. It was enough to keep her attention, though it was hardly mentally strenuous.

Jasmine frowned; that was impossible.

The treetops had all bent, seemingly from one point, outwards towards the vale's perimeter, in a perfect circle. Wind didn't work that way, so what caused it?

The event repeated again soon after, and she watched the edge of the circle as it grew larger. At least this was interesting. As it occurred again, she leaned back in her seat and stopped focusing on one edge, taking in the pattern as a whole – a perfect circle diffusing out to the edge of the screen.

After the pattern repeated more than a dozen times, she realized that whoever had created the video had edited the pattern to appear, probably using thousands of hours of recorded footage – all to capture winds blowing in different directions, all blended together to form the illusion that it was one event.

It was fascinating. As the oven dinged pleasantly to signal its readiness, Jasmine decided to wait on dinner while she tried to find a flaw in the seemingly pristine editing.

She found none, though she watched the pattern dozens upon dozens of times. As her observations grew more intent, she found herself sitting up straighter from her relaxed slouch, leaning forward slightly as she watched the circles as they grew more frequent. The wind couldn't possibly bend the trees in such a way, nor so often.

Her mind rejected it, though she determinedly continued to watch the image – as if to burn into her mind that what she was seeing was happening despite the logical misgivings.

The music had – unnoticed by Jasmine – begun to synchronize with the pulse of the circular pattern. With each smooth note, a new repetition began in the pattern, all growing larger and larger as they drifted languidly towards the edge of the screen.

Jasmine dimly recognized the effect that it had – as her gaze narrowed to a fine point on the center of the circle, trying to discern the origin, her peripheral vision made it seem like she was moving downwards into the pattern, growing closer to the treetops that grew ever blurrier, until detail was all but vanished from the image.

All that remained was the pattern of circles that commanded her attention. Jasmine's stomach voiced a complaint that her dinner was yet unmade, that the hour was growing later, and that she had sat there for over an hour examining the fascinating pattern before her wide-open eyes. She ignored it. She knew with certainty that hunger was unimportant when she should be watching the pattern.

The illusion of movement was powerful. Jasmine felt adrift in the middle of an ever-deepening pit, sinking deeper with each repetition of the circles as she followed their beginnings to the roots. Her body was in a freefall, but felt light as a feather as she floated tranquilly deeper and deeper into the image.

There were no worries. The excess energy that normally suffused her fit body was nowhere to be found. She was relaxed and enthralled by the endless repetition of the pattern.

Jasmine smiled dreamily as the worth of the tape impressed itself on her being. She would watch this every night before falling asleep; it would help her far better than any of her grating regimes. She loved this feeling of peaceful lethargy; of being able to ignore the pressing needs of her day and letting go of all thoughts.

She didn't need to think. She only needed to follow the circles as they guided her deeper into this place of beautiful relaxation.

Her thoughts – even the background observations she always made subconsciously – became slower and less pressing, as though they had been layered with the softest of cottons. She felt deafened to them. They didn't matter.

All that mattered was going deeper.

Suddenly the music stopped playing, and Jasmine's mind, vacant of all thought, went still as she remained deep in the grip of the pattern. The caress of the music on her mind had been soothing, filling her with whispers and promises and new truths to follow; its silence might have made Jasmine feel a shred of discontent if she were in any state to feel such.

She just stared ahead, emerald green eyes wide – seeing only the pattern, not the screen, not the trees, not the vale or the room around her. If the lights had been turned out and everything plunged into the blackest of night, she would still drift deeper into the beautiful pattern as it played forever through her empty mind.

"Do you hear my voice, Jasmine?" Hermione asked from where she stood just behind the couch, remote in hand. She'd ended the audio before it could re-write her friend into the mindless drone the tape promised to create. The trance was what she wanted, and now Jasmine's wide-open, receptive mind was hers to mold as she pleased. Rose was at her side, eyes dreamy as she recounted her own induction, the music – so intimate to her deepest thoughts – singing to her as she quietly hummed along, swaying back and forth.

"Yes," Jasmine said, monotone.

"You like my tape, don't you?"

"Yes."

"You love watching my tape."

"I love watching your tape," Jasmine replied.

"Do you know what's happening to you, Jasmine?"

The woman was silent, for a time, before she blankly replied. "No."

"You're in a trance right now. You will obey anything you hear," Hermione told the ravenette, knowing the words were sinking into the core of Jasmine's being, just like they had Rose's. She would be far more thorough with Jasmine than she had with Rose – the changes she had enacted on Rose's mind were only temporary until she had reinforced them later with an even deeper and longer trance.

Jasmine seemed to take this in for a moment, though it made no change to her demeaner as she continued watching to beautiful patter on the screen. "I am in a trance. I will obey anything I hear," she said, without inflection.

"You will listen to me, Jasmine."

"I will listen to you."

"You are in a trance. You will obey anything I say."

"I am in a trance. I will obey anything you say."

"You will stop avoiding a relationship with me. You are deeply attracted to me," Hermione said, fighting down the same glee that suffused her when she had entranced Rose. She didn't have Jasmine pliant and nude in front of her this time; it was much easier to maintain control, though the sight of her friend helplessly entranced was enough to soak her silken undergarments several times over.

"I will stop avoiding a relationship with you. I am deeply attracted to you," Jasmine repeated.

"You don't know why you avoided being in a relationship with me for so long. You don't want to avoid it anymore," Hermione said.

"I don't know why I avoided being in a relationship with you. I don't want to anymore."

Hermione licked her lips. This part would likely cause the most hesitation in her friend. "You will not care that Rose is also in a relationship with me. You will not care that she is your sister. You are deeply attracted to Rose. Rose is deeply attracted to you."

She had already covered this with Rose. The woman had been unable to resist another repetition of the beautiful music as she accepted Hermione's commandments with utmost sincerity. The younger twin, by the time Hermione had finished with her, had nearly been more excited to include her sister in their relationship as the brunette.

Jasmine was silent for a time, before she spoke again. "I will not care that Rose is in a relationship with us. I will not care that she's my sister. Rose and I are attracted to each other."

Hermione frowned lightly at the shift in wording. She had read that this meant that the statements were being better processed – which meant more acceptance. Perhaps a little more.

"It doesn't matter that Rose is your sister. It is okay to be attracted to your sister," Hermione reaffirmed.

"It is okay that I am deeply attracted to my sister," Jasmine repeated.

"What do you feel towards Rose, Jasmine?"

"I am deeply attracted to my sister," Jasmine said listlessly.

Rose whimpered next to Hermione. Glancing at her, Hermione saw that her lover's eyes were riveted on the entranced Jasmine, lips wetted and thighs clenched together with longing. Hermione saw that her pupils were dilated – the emerald green irises that accentuated her friend's features nearly lost in the lust-struck black. Rose was humming quietly, almost incessantly, the tape's music, and Hermione realized that her friend was nearly as lost in a trance as her sister was despite not having the tape playing for her.

"Jasmine," Hermione said, stomach fluttering as she realized she'd reached the end. "I want you to come out of the trance. You will remember what we talked about during your trance. You will not worry that you were in a trance. You liked being in a trance. You are relaxed from watching the tape. You will see Rose and I and will feel deeply aroused by us."

Hermione took a deep breath. "Come out of the trance, Jasmine."

She flicked off the television entirely, and the pattern disappeared – replaced with a black, blank screen. Jasmine's eyes fluttered shut, dry from so much staring, before they opened languidly.

The woman's stomach rumbled, and she glanced to the side at the oven (Hermione had turned it off long before), and saw the two of them behind her.

Jasmine's quick intake of breath, as well as the pink blush that instantly suffused her cheeks, was all that Hermione needed before she navigated her way around the couch, straddled the ravenette, and crushed her lips to hers.

Immediately, the brunette deepened the kiss as one of Jasmine's hands tangled in her hair – pushing her face closer to hers – while the other gripped the fabric of her tank top from behind.

The couch depressed as Rose reclined at the other end watching the two, eyes dark and avid as she absently played with her body.

Hermione's body was on fire, the blaze beginning and spreading from the soft lips pressed against hers as their tongues dueled for dominance. Sitting in Jasmine's lap, she reveled in the power that her position gave her, attacking from above while Jasmine fought her off with delicious skill.

Suddenly Hermione was airborne, the ravenette's practiced strength flipping her over with little visible effort. Hermione moaned, now the subject of Jasmine's riposte from above as she straddled the brunette on the couch.

Then her lips were gone. Hermione's eyes fluttered open as she caught her breath, the pressing need of oxygen in her lungs of little concern to her while Jasmine occupied her attention.

She caught her breath; Rose had gripped the hem of Jasmine's tank top and was pulling it insistently up her torso, revealing miles of smooth, mouthwatering flesh to her greedy eyes. Hermione reached out to caress the lithe muscle of Jasmine's abdomen, reveling in the firm, toned flesh under her fingertips.

Her fingers travelled upwards as Rose tossed the tank top out of sight, slipping under the flexible sports bra to cup two firm, perky breasts while Rose fumbled with the clasp. Jasmine's eyes were closed; she mewled like a kitten under Hermione's ministrations. Her hands clenched and relaxed at her sides.

Then Jasmine was nude from the waist up, bra joining the tank top elsewhere, her beauty a mirror for Rose's as the twins locked lips. Hermione watched in fascination as the two identical faces of her best friends moved in synchrony while Rose pulled her sister back on top of her. Jasmine quickly flipped over and showed Hermione her back as she dipped her head to capture her twin's lips again.

Hermione ached to run her fingers up Jasmine's spine, but she had a better idea. The room echoed with the sound of her footfalls as she ran into Rose's room to retrieve some of the ravenette's personal effects, stripping off clothes as she went.

"Fuck, Jasmine," Rose whimpered as her sister layered kisses down her jaw to her neck, nibbling the pale, smooth column of flesh before pressing her lips to one spot and sucking harshly. Her hands trembled on Jasmine's shoulders.

The elder sister's hands were busy at work. Rose had already stripped to nothing while Jasmine and Hermione had been otherwise engaged – Jasmine's sports shorts were the last article of clothing not sitting in a wrinkled pile on the floor by this point – and now her sister's fingers were showing her just how skilled they were in the art of driving her to distraction, one cupping and massaging a perfectly perky breast, the other teasing and testing her dripping slit.

"Here, Jasmine," Hermione grinned, seeing the twins in their debauchery. In her hands was one of Rose's toys – shown to and sampled by her the night before. Jasmine took it without moving away from the growing hickey she was cultivating, and began rubbing it up and down Rose's lower lips to coat it in a layer of her juices. Rose panted from the sensation of cool silicon on her, squirming below Jasmine.

Finally, Jasmine was satisfied with her work and detached from Rose's neck, grinning wickedly at the rapidly darkening bruise forming there.

"You're mine, little sister," she purred, pressing harder with the dildo. Rose whimpered. "Right?"

"Ah, ah, y-yes!" Rose whined. "Yours! Just fuck me already! Please!"

"Good girl," Jasmine crooned, slipping the toy into Rose. Her slick pussy accepted with cock inside with a hungry slurp, followed by Rose's mixed grunts and moans as she rolled her hips to the hard rhythm Jasmine set for her.

The ravenette turned her dark eyes to Hermione, who watched their actions with hunger while her fingers danced in between her thighs. "I never knew my little sister was so eager to be dominated like this," she commented drily, as if she weren't pleasuring the woman in question with brutal efficiency. "Did you have anything to do with it?"

Hermione shook her head. "She's been like this without me suggesting anything. I just got rid of her inhibitions towards me," she said. "You should go harder than that though."

Jasmine smiled beatifically. "Gladly."

The ravenette withdrew the toy from Rose – who whined at the loss – and shoved her off the couch to the soft rug below. The elder sister was on top of her twin in only a moment, shoving her knees apart and kneeling in the gap. The toy slipped into Rose once more as Jasmine upped her pace, slamming the toy into Rose in quick motions while the woman panted and thrashed on her sister's hand.

Hermione crawled over and pressed against Jasmine's back, slipping her hand into Jasmine's shorts so she could caress the hot flesh below. Jasmine turned her head to the side so the brunette could pull them into a heated kiss punctuated by Jasmine's gasps while Hermione's fingers probed and stroked her.

It wasn't long before Rose started shaking and whining needily. Hermione disengaged from Jasmine and straddled Rose's stomach, leaning down to capture her lips in another kiss while she ground her pelvis against her firm flesh. Without the distraction, Jasmine focused her attention on Rose and soon her sister arched, letting out a high, quavering keen as she came on the fake cock and her sister's fingers.

Jasmine kept moving the dildo in and out of her sister, but slowed down for smooth, languid strokes that prolonged Rose's ecstasy. Hermione watched avidly as Rose seemed to fall into a trance again; her pupils had dilated massively and she hummed quietly to a tune only she could hear, glassy eyes staring off into nothingness. Her entire body throbbed with pleasure, punctuated by semi-frequent full-body shivers of bliss that left goosebumps racing up Hermione's body.

She leaned down to whisper into her ear; "You love this feeling. You love being entranced. You want to be entranced as often as you can manage."

Reinforcing Rose's trance was certainly an effective way of preventing her from somehow overcoming Hermione's suggestions. That putting the ravenette under was already enough to make Hermione tingle in delightful ways was only the icing on the cake.

"Now sleep. I want some time with your sister," Hermione crooned to Rose as her orgasm tapered off. The woman's eyelids immediately drooped and shut, her chest rising and falling in the familiar rhythm of deep sleep.

Looking back, Hermione was greeted by the sight of Jasmine tossing her shorts and undergarments away, lewdly licking up the length of the dildo, still glistening with Rose's essence. Jasmine watched Hermione with a predator's gaze, blatant desire flaring in the emerald depths of her eyes.

Hermione had other ideas, however. It took her only a few seconds to crawl over to a small pile of unassuming straps. It took her longer to configure them around her hips correctly; Jasmine only watched with hungry eyes while she patiently waited for Hermione to finish preparing the harness.

Work complete, Hermione got to her feet, the harness around her hips supporting a proudly jutting silicon cock, perfect for what she had in mind. With a casual flick of her finger, she directed Jasmine to the couch, where the ravenette reclined with the litheness of a cat.

As she let Hermione straddle her, Jasmine dragged her fingers up the fake cock, gripping the tip. "You're going to fuck me with this, Hermione?" she cooed, her voice unnaturally light. "You're going to pound me with my sister's nasty toy?"

The ravenette positioned the tip at her slit as Hermione answered her with a scorching kiss, thrusting her hips forward to sheath herself in Jasmine. She set a neutral pace, allowing Jasmine time to adjust to the dildo's girth in her. The ravenette wrapped her legs around her waist as they turned to lie lengthwise on the couch, crossing her ankles to allow Hermione no escape.

Hermione slowly upped the pace as time wore on, hips thrusting faster and harder in time with Jasmine's moans, punctuated by the occasional whimper as she hit a particularly sweet spot.

Jasmine came when Hermione, arms burning from the exertion of holding herself above the ravenette for so long, rolled them off the couch and onto the floor. Jasmine, falling on top, felt the dildo spear up into her depths and crush itself against her cervix. The sharp pain mixed with pleasure sent her into convulsions as she rode her friend through her orgasm, Hermione's hands holding her hips to keep rhythm.

Jasmine's mind burned with bliss, pleasure like a freezing river and blazing fire driving her senseless. In the depths of her mind, she became aware of a faint thread of music that lead her mind back into the well of patterns that had earlier entranced her. She didn't need the video to fall back into the infinite void, her mind sinking deep into a trance, leaving her thoughts one by one on the wayside until she felt empty.

Her body burned, while her mind simply accepted the sensations and let them go, unable to comprehend such ecstasy.

Hermione saw the mix of emotions on her friend's face. After observing Rose's reactions, she could only assume that the subliminal messages in the video started to associate extreme pleasure with a trance early in the program, so that each time they experienced orgasm they would fall back into an easily suggestible state for further reinforcement. She smiled; it fit her intentions just fine.

"You love this, Jasmine," she said languidly, loving the vacant look in Jasmine's eyes as she mindlessly rode herself into oblivion. "You love being entranced. You want to be entranced often. It feels good to be entranced."

"I love being entranced," Jasmine echoed softly. "It feels good."

Hermione rolled them so that Jasmine was on bottom again. She would enjoy taking her friend for a ride before she let the twins have their way with her.

The brunette internally crowed her triumph. Her plan had worked. The twins were hers, and would be forever.

 **X_0_X**

 **Well, here's another chapter for you all! Thank you to all of you who followed and favorited this story - I hope you thought it was worth it! I'll be kind and let you all know that there is one more chapter in store for this story. So the cliche goes with mind-control stories, there tends to be a turn where it all goes wrong; I can't resist the prospect here ;)**

 **At any rate, hope you liked. Please leave a review letting me know what you liked, what you disliked, advice, requests for more stories, whatever you'd like. It gives me the drive to write more, faster - everyone wins when you review!**

 **Beloved readers, I am:**

 **-Valasania the Pale**


End file.
